


you’re a rollercoaster (and i don’t say no)

by mysterytwin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Lists, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tokyo (City), theyre in Love!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: People say that Hinata moves too fast for anyone, but Kageyama’s always been good at keeping pace.





	you’re a rollercoaster (and i don’t say no)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAGEHINA DAY!!!!! 
> 
> i love these two so much they make me so happy :"")

In truth, Kageyama Tobio is not that great. 

He’s grumpy most of the time, a frown forever on his lips, tugging his mouth downward in thin lines. He doesn’t talk too much unless it’s about volleyball, doesn’t initiate conversations too often, and his grades aren’t that good either. He doesn’t really answer phone calls or text back, and he drinks milk like it’s what runs in his veins instead of blood. He’s still working on his smile—not the forced kind, but the one that looks like the sun peeking out behind stormy clouds, when it’s genuine and he’s unaware that the world has stopped to look back. Volleyball is where he truly shines, with killer serves and pinpoint accuracy for his tosses. He is like the winter, and it contrasts everything Hinata knows about being a boy of summer, and they really shouldn’t get along the way they do. An unstoppable force and an immovable object, coming together to meet in the middle.

Kageyama Tobio is not that great, but that’s just how it is. 

Because the thing is, Hinata likes him. He likes him _so much. _And it’s foolish and dumb and completely unreasonable because Kageyama isn’t even that much of a catch—_sure, _he’s really pretty and has the most beautiful eyes Hinata has ever seen, and _okay, _maybe he always tosses to Hinata even when it’s late, but it doesn’t really _mean anything, _does it? Maybe it has happened once or twice, when they’re walking home under a starlit sky with fireflies dancing around them, when they’ve reached the spot their paths diverge by a streetlight, Kageyama will look at him with the world’s wonder in his eyes and it will take Hinata’s breath away. Maybe then he understands, and maybe then he thinks it’s okay. Maybe it makes sense, because Kageyama is the only person who never asked Shouyou to wait. 

(Because sometimes, Hinata will catch himself thinking about the blue of Kageyama’s eyes, and how the sky has always bridged the gap between heaven and earth, between where people like Kageyama belong, up in the skies, and where people like Hinata are on the ground, trying to learn how to fly.)

He breathes it in. 

Six truths, one lie:

  1. Hinata Shouyou has been in love with Kageyama Tobio since the day they first met—because even then _King of the Court_ was nothing but praise for a player who could do it all. Because time has seen them change and grow and Kageyama makes up for the places that Hinata lacks and vice versa, and now they know each other better than anyone. Because Kageyama has always been there since the start. 
  2. When Hinata Shouyou confesses to Kageyama Tobio, it is at the gym where they met for the second time, from rivals to partners, from friends to something more, and Kageyama smiles at him—the real kind, the soft one, the smile he saves for Hinata only—and Hinata’s heart learns to skip beats. They hold hands on the walk home, awkward and flustered, heart lines pressed together.
  3. The first time Hinata Shouyou kisses Kageyama Tobio, they are in the middle of wrestling and Kageyama is tickling his sides to gain the upper hand, so Hinata does the only thing he can do at that moment that will lower Kageyama’s guard: he kisses him, quick and light and barely there, but Kageyama’s eyes widen in surprise and it is enough for Hinata to call it a victory for two different reasons. 
  4. A week after, Hinata Shouyou had dragged Kageyama Tobio to an arcade. After two failed attempts, Kageyama managed to win Hinata a stuffed bear from the claw machine, sheepish but proud all the same, and they sat together in the photo booth, shoulders pressed together. Hinata managed to get Kageyama to smile for two of the photos, a trademark frown in another, peace signs and squished cheeks. But it is the last photo that Hinata calls his favorite—he’s kissing Kageyama’s cheek and the setter looks so adorable, pink with surprise and eyes wide, and Hinata wouldn’t trade it for the world.
  5. Hinata Shouyou had once heard that _the first to fall in love loses, _and he hates it. He then vows to never admit it to a certain setter. 
  6. Hinata Shouyou had once heard that _the first to fall in love loses, _but for the first time, he doesn’t think he minds losing to Kageyama Tobio. 
  7. Kageyama Tobio is not that great, but it is for all his flaws and all his boyish charms that Hinata Shouyou loves him anyway. Because it means more when his smile is genuine, and he’s doing better about replying to messages and answering calls, even if Hinata wants to talk to him at three in the morning. Because he is not much of a talker, but he is a good listener—and it doesn’t really matter if Hinata talks enough for the both of them because they have always been able to communicate through actions instead. Because he understands Hinata better than anyone else does, and he’s always there, by his side, no matter what happens. Because Kageyama Tobio stays. 

So yes, it is dumb and it is stupid, but that’s also the way Hinata likes it. And Kageyama doesn’t really seem to mind much, even if they get funny looks and weird stares—he just holds Hinata’s hand a little tighter, squeezes it thrice for good measure, and never lets go. 

Because in truth, Hinata Shouyou is not that great, either. He is messy and impulsive, loud and talkative without any intention of stopping. He sings along to his favorite songs in the shower and he never knows when to quit. He eats pork buns as though he’s inhaling them, recklessly determined to push himself until Hinata Shouyou becomes a name synonymous to dreaming itself_. _He moves too fast for anyone to really keep up with him, thoughts scattered all over the place, and sometimes he forgets to pick them up and trips all over them. He’s clumsy, but daring—stubborn to take any challenge that comes his way. 

And for that, he is the best person to be Kageyama’s partner. 

Maybe he should’ve seen it coming. He’s always loved volleyball, and ever since he came to Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio has become an extension of it. They’re one and the same, and Hinata can’t imagine having one without the other. 

Individually, they aren’t that great—they’re both dumb and young and foolish, with too much to give and too little to care. 

But together?

They’re invincible. 

* * *

Kageyama is like the sun. 

It’s not a popular opinion, and a lot of people don’t really think so, but Hinata does. And that makes sense, he thinks, because Kageyama doesn’t really seem like the type at first glance, but Hinata likes to believe that there’s still a bit of sunburst in the way Kageyama smiles when he’s really happy, or when he laughs at something Hinata said. He tends to hide his smile behind his hand, though, so maybe that’s maybe why people don’t really see it, but Hinata does. 

Maybe Kageyama’s more like the evening sun. The way it sets over the horizon, the sky turning from bright orange to deep blue—it reminds him of the way Kageyama falls asleep sometimes when they’re lying together, slow and steady but constant. The sunset’s always been comforting, it’s always there, always a promise that _there will be another tomorrow, but for now let yourself rest. _Kageyama’s a little like that, because he’s promised Hinata invincibility time and time again and now he knows to find solace in that too. 

It’s in the little things, he supposes. Like when they eat pork curry buns together, and Kageyama’s face lights up and Hinata laughs because he knows it’s his favorite. Or when Kageyama comes over and Natsu makes him braid her hair and his tongue sticks out in concentration to get it right. The way he waits for Hinata at the foot of the hill so that they can walk to school together in the mornings, when the sky is still pale blue and waking. The afternoon sun, hot and heavy and above them, like when Kageyama lets his killer serve loose on the court, and it lands exactly where he wanted to go and he smiles to himself, proud and unafraid. When they win matches, Kageyama becomes bright, an unbreakable heaven, and sometimes it’s blinding but Hinata never wants to look away. He’s got a surefire determination that’s contagious, that makes Hinata want to grow and grow and grow until he can stretch millimeters into miles. 

He’s like the sun. At least, to Hinata, he is. 

(And Hinata knows that he himself has been compared to the sun many times, by friends and family and sometimes even strangers, for the way he moves around with energy and grins like the world needs to see it. But if he’s being honest, when he looks at Kageyama, it makes him believe that finding hidden suns are even more worthwhile. The light is always more beautiful in the dark, after all.)

Kageyama is asleep in front of him, eyes closed and breathing even. He looks so peaceful, with nothing to worry about. Maybe he’s even having a good dream. It’s nice to see him like this, unafraid of the world beyond him. Kageyama always works himself hard, a treatise on how he has to get better, and Hinata thinks that he deserves a good break once in a while. It’s not good for anyone to burn themselves into the ground, and Kageyama has walked that line dangerously too many times. 

His hair falls into his face, covering one of his eyes, and Hinata reaches out to brush it away. Kageyama stirs when Hinata’s hand makes contact with his skin, warm beneath his fingertips, and he thinks about the way his whole world is right before him.

Kageyama’s eyes open slowly, the sleep and dreams disappearing, and Shouyou is met with the deep blue of an infinite summer. He holds its breath, and watches as a warmth grows on Kageyama’s cheeks, pink and rosy, and he is so, so bright. Morning light bounces and breaks into fragments, and a sunbeam catches on his face, eyes a million different shades. All the blue that the world has to offer. Hinata smiles at him, and Kageyama rises.

See? Just like the sun. 

* * *

Things people have said:

  1. Matters of the heart take time, and they are not to be rushed.
  2. The best way to fall in love is to do it slowly.
  3. Hinata Shouyou has always been too fast for his own good.

So call him a fool, a reckless boy in love, but this is one thing they all seem to forget: 

  1. Kageyama Tobio’s always been good at keeping pace.

* * *

The anticipation is building in his stomach, and Hinata stands among the busy streets and people-filled crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of who he’s looking for. It’s moments like these that he wishes he was taller, but at least he can jump higher than most people. So that’s what he does: he crouches as low as he can before springing up into the air, and for a moment, he can see over the heads of the strangers around him. 

But still—no such luck. 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket, and dials a number familiar in muscle memory. It takes three rings before the line picks up. 

“Tobio! Hey, where are you?” Hinata asks, trying to make his voice as loud as he can, so Kageyama can hear him. There’s a lot of rustling from the other end, and he can hear cars honking at the same time. That must mean they’re in the same area already. 

_“Uh, somewhere in the middle, I think? Across the really big billboard with a cat on it,” _Kageyama answers, his voice a little choppy with static around the edges. _“Where are you? I’ll go to you.”_

“Over by the fountain!” Hinata exclaims, and his eyes look upward to find what Kageyama was talking about. And there it is—in bright lights, a huge cut-out of a cat with wide eyes, an ad to get people to go to a certain pet store downtown. He jumps again, trying to spot Kageyama. “Can you see me?”

_“No, not yet, hold on, dumbass, there’s too many people—”_

“Can you see me yet? Can you?” he asks again, beginning to get excited. It’s been weeks since he last saw Kageyama, with too much distance separating them on both days—Tokyo to Osaka is a long way, and on better days the distance feels like nothing at all. “Can you see me?”

_“No, not yet. Maybe it’s because you’re too short.”_

“Bakageyama!”

Kageyama laughs lightly into the receiver, and Hinata longs to hear it right next to him. _“It’s true. This would be easier if you were taller.”_

“I grew an inch this year, stupid!” he argues, huffing. Hinata looks around again. “Are you here yet?”

_“Almost, I think.”_

“Can you see me?”

For a moment, Kageyama doesn’t reply. The line goes dead, and Hinata blinks at the phone in his hand.

He looks up, and he finds Kageyama already there, standing in front of him.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, “I see you.”

Hinata runs forward, easily closing the gap between them to hug his boyfriend, who spins him around with the momentum. In that moment, distance has never mattered to either of them. Distance has never taken anything away from what they have, from who they are, and there is more to them than three hundred and fourteen miles. They have overcome mountains and oceans, a steady and inevitable collision of summer and winter. Hinata laughs, and as Kageyama sets him back down, he presses a kiss to his lips. 

“Hi,” he says, breathless. 

“Hey,” Kageyama says back, and he’s smiling—Hinata’s favorite kind, like a winter sun. He’s wearing the scarf that Hinata gave him a year back, hideously bright and orange. (Once, Hinata asked Kageyama why he even bothered keeping it since it was mostly meant as a joke, but Kageyama had just turned pink, and muttered something along the lines of _it’s you, so why wouldn’t I?)_

Then Hinata stands on his toes and Kageyama leans down, arms around his neck and foreheads pressed together. With a smile, Hinata kisses him again.

Once, because it’s been far too long. 

Twice, because he’s missed Kageyama more than anything. 

Thrice, because he’s waited his whole life. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mutters, with nothing else but fondness in his voice, and their noses bump and rub together. “Come on, you said you’d show me around Tokyo.”

“Right!” Hinata says, and the excitement floods back in quickly. “Let’s go!”

He tugs on Kageyama’s hand, and pulls him along. Light snow falls around them, gentle and slow, turning the world into a pale white. Hinata has a whole day for them planned, from the best pork curry restaurant in the city to the Tokyo Tower, to a park that has a volleyball net and finally to a home Hinata calls his own. He knows to treasure moments like these, the few and far in between, and to keep them close to his chest. Because even if they don’t have all of their days spent together, even if they have to settle for video calls and text messages, they still have _today_, and that is more than enough for now. 

It’s not long until they find themselves racing each other across the streets, Kageyama by his side, and Hinata smiles, real and wide, and shouts to the sky. 

_The world, _he says, loud enough that even the heavens hear it. _To the top of the world!_

* * *

Three more truths:

  1. Hinata Shouyou loved Kageyama Tobio yesterday.
  2. Hinata Shouyou loves Kageyama Tobio today.
  3. Hinata Shouyou will still love Kageyama Tobio tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
